They Lie in the Shadows
by BeautifulSupernova
Summary: Many weird things are occurring in at the island. Many think it's linked to a disease . . . That's not the case. After hearing the truth, everyone will try to survive on the island. No one knows who's next on the list. [High T]
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short story that I have already completed. It's pretty dark and creepy and all that other good stuff from a horror story. This is a high T. I do have to warn about some slightly descriptive scenes. I will warn ahead of time. This first part is a little sad, though. I didn't think I could write something like this, so I creeped myself out, too. Haha. Btw TKDP asked if I was doing a scary themed story, so here it is! :D**

 **Mentions: Murder/Suicide.**

 **Here is the whole cast if you want to know how the characters will look like.**

 **Erik (OC) - Dominic Sherwood**

 **Logan - Emery Kelly**

 **Adaline (OC) - Maria Mesa**

 **Lexi - Marissa Cuevas**

 **Sebastian - Cole Ewing**

 **Zoé (OC) - Kaya Scodelario**

 **Octavia (OC) - Natalie Padilla**

 **Douglas Davenport - Jeremy Kent Jackson**

 **Leo Dooley - Tyrel Jackson Williams**

 **:) Bonne chance [Good luck]**

* * *

Normally the island was occupied with soldiers in training. Obviously since it's an academy, but today was different. Some soldiers felt terrible and they didn't know why. They suspected it was the cafeteria food, however that wasn't the case. About five soldiers were in infirmary for treatment.

Meanwhile, Logan was training with his older brother Erik. They were both expert students, so they could go on their own missions and bring other two students along.

"Hey, do you think happened to Octavia?" Logan kicks his leg near his brother, who quickly dodges it.

Erik doesn't look at his brother. "I have no clue. It's very strange, especially since all of us eat the same thing."

"I'm starting to think it's a virus," Logan says. Even _he_ couldn't believe his own statement.

Both boys kept training. Erik was one of the best students at the academy. After everything that had happened, like the bionic rebellion and other insidents, he started to train extra hard to protect himself and his siblings from anything.

Everyone admired him, even his older siblings were impressed. He and a few other students had made efforts to pass this semester. Adaline was one of them, she was an advanced student, one level lower than Logan and Erik.

"Hey guys. What are we learning today?" Adaline asks.

Logan tries to take down her sister, but she takes his arm and knocks him to the ground. Logan groans out, "We were . . . learning how to . . . attack with surprise."

Adaline laughs, "I don't know how you became an expert if you can't even do that."

"I don't know how you're an advance student if you _do_ know how to do that," Logan says back at her.

Adaline rolls her eyes and fist bumps Erik. Since it was late, they were the only students in the training area. Adaline had seen her siblings in the infirmary, they looked worse than before. None of them were getting better and it was scaring her. She doesn't want to mention this to Erik and Logan. They would bombard her with questions she wouldn't be able to answer.

"How are the rest of the soldiers?" Erik asks. He doesn't show it, but he's really worried for his brothers and sisters. Yesterday they looked and felt great, yet today it seems they are close to their deathbed.

"They look a little better," Adaline lies. "But they are still very sick."

"I feel really bad for them," Logan says. He was already on his feet, although he didn't continue training like his brother. "What if something worse happens?"

"What could be worse than their deathbed?" Adaline says. "Which I hope that never happens."

Erik finally speaks up. "They could infect us and we'll be next on the list."

"Ugh, don't even mention it!" Logan was already getting creeped out from the conversation. "I think I'm going to bed."

"Don't get infected," Erik teases.

Both siblings hear Logan yell from the hallway. "Stop it!"

They laugh at their brother and resume to their conversation. Erik leans on the dummy and takes a sip of his water. He was tired from extra training, but it was worth it.

"So, do you remember what happened to Seb, Lexi, and Tank?" Adaline asks.

This caught Erik off guard, he almost choked on his water. No one talked about them. It was a touchy subject, especially since the way they died was horrible.

"I don't like to talk about it," Erik immediately says. He places his water bottle on the floor and sits on the small stage in the training room.

Adaline didn't accept no as an answer. "Why not? We were family, I deserve to know."

"I know you do, but it's better that you don't." Erik was getting very touchy about the subject. "The thought haunts me everyday, I wish I didn't know what happened to them."

"Is it that bad?"

"Yes! Now can you leave it be!" Erik yelled.

Adaline was too stubborn, she wanted answers. "Tell me now!"

"Fine!" Erik sighed, he couldn't believe he was going to tell her. " . . . Here is what happened."

 _After the expert students had been arrested, they were sent to prison. Lexi couldn't do much there. She didn't talk to anyone or have anyone to talk to. Most of the girls there would push her around like she was a rag doll._

 _For Tank it was different. Many prisioners were scared of him since he still looked buff. He also had Sebastian by his side, no one dared to confront them._

 _One day, when the prisoners were let outside for an hour, Lexi walked over to the fence. She saw Sebastian walk closer to her. Her hands held onto the fence, "Sebastian. I can't take it anymore. I'm living in hell right now."_

 _Sebastian looked away from her to see if others were watching. "I can almost say the same. For me everything is good, but I can't stay here much longer."_

" _Then how the_ heck _are we getting out of here?" Lexi demanded._

 _Sebastian pulled out a blue pill from his pocket. "This is our escape. Take it with water, preferable before going to bed."_

" _What is it?" Lexi asked as she took it from him._

" _Don't worry about it. Trust me, you'll be out in no time." Sebastian said. He looked at his sister once more and notice she had a scar on the right side of her face. "Who did that to you?"_

" _No one." Lexi said. "I did this to myself. I broke a mirror, took a sharp piece of it, and was attempting to end my life. I stopped myself and cut my cheek instead."_

 _Sebastian looked down at the ground. His fingers were only able to reach so far. Lexi placed her fingers through the fence, too._

" _I'm sorry," She said. "I should have done better at the academy to avenge our father."_

 _Sebastian frowned, "It's okay . . . I should've been a better brother."_

 _Lexi looked away from him. "And I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." Lexi pops the blue pill into her mouth. "I'm not waiting anymore."_

 _Before she left, Sebastian said, "I want you to know one more thing . . . Tank and I love you very much."_

" _I love you guys, too."_

 _Suddenly, Sebastian sees his sister being thrown to the ground. He can't do anything, even if he could he wouldn't, because soon, the three of them wouldn't have to worry about anything anymore._

 _As soon as he sees one of the girls kick his sister, he turns around and does exactly what Lexi did, he eats the pill._

"Did she—" Adaline doesn't finish her sentence, she was in too much shock.

Erik looks at the ground. "Yeah . . . they all committed suicide . . . I don't want to talk about. You've heard enough, let's go."

Adaline doesn't ask anymore questions, and she does what Erik says. She didn't want him to feel bad about it, after all, it wasn't their fault. Her brother was the last one to leave, but comes back for the water he left on the ground.

Erik bends down to get his water bottle, then sees a figure speed through the training area from his peripheral vision. There was a small cold rush of air flowing through the room. He didn't pay much attention to it and walked away.

* * *

 **Any thoughts of what that freaky shadow could be?**


	2. Chapter 2

**This Chapter might seem like a filler, but it's not. This is what definitely sets the rest of the story :D**

 **TKDP: Yeah, no one does. It's pretty sad. :( Now for the soldiers, who knows? Let's just hope it's a stomach virus (I hate those, mostly cause I can never eat what I want -_-) Guesses are good! Even if they're wrong at times . . . Which I won't say if it is or not. XD I'm sure each chapter will keep you guessing. Thx for reviewing!**

 **Daphrose: Yes, the students are getting sick. :( Questions will be answered ;) Thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

It was about two AM in the morning. Everyone was asleep except for Leo, he wanted to fall asleep, but he couldn't. It was a pain in the butt, how hard was it took close his eyes.

He sat up and opened his eyes. The only light available in the room was coming from the window where the capsules stand. It was also cold, which didn't help either.

 _Thump._

He heard something fall from the floor above him. It sounded like a dummy since the sound was very subtle. Leo sat still for a moment to listen for the sound sound once more.

 _Thump._

The next hit was louder. Leo knew he wasn't the only one to hear that. He was more awake than ever. Leo was confused at the same time. Why were some students awake?

He didn't get since it wasn't his business. He did, however, stay up all night.

 **Next Morning**

Logan stretches his arms high in the air. He yawns and shuts his eyes.

"You didn't get enough sleep, sleeping beauty?" Erik teases his younger brother.

Logan crosses his arms, "No. I felt watch. More like stalked."

"You tell me. My neck hurts because I slept wrong," Adaline complained, too.

Erik rolled his eyes and continued to punch the dummy. Leo walks in while recording every one of his moves with his phone.

"It's ten forty-five in the morning. I am recording each one of my moves." Leo says.

"Hey. What are you doing with that camera?" Logan asks as he waves at the camera.

Leo turns around, the camera was now facing Logan. "Taking a video of everything that happens here. I heard noises last night in the training area. I'm not taking any chances."

"Sorry that was me." The small group turn to face Douglas. He came in with a box full of many objects. "I tripped over weights, now my toe hurts."

"What is that?" Adaline asks. She looks into the box and takes out a board with a triangular object that had a magnified glass in it.

Leo looks at the board, "That's a ouija board! No! Take it back! Why do you have that?"

"It's trash!" Douglas takes the board and places it back in the box. "I found it by the water, it must of washed up here."

Erik took it out of the box, "So is it like a board game?"

"No! It's not!" Leo says as he guides the camera towards it. "Its to contact the dead and other spirits!"

 _To contact the dead, huh?_ "You say no and you don't seem fond of it . . . Let's play with it!" Erik says in a convincing tone.

Leo mumbles, "Adam just had to be your mentor."

"Do whatever you want with it. I'm sure it doesn't work." Douglas shrugs and walks out of the training area and into the hydra loop.

"Maybe Leo is right, we shouldn't play with something we don't know about." Logan takes one last look at the board before he shivers.

"Well, Adaline and I will use it at night! Besides, that's when all the monsters come out." Erik says.

Adaline snickers, "Duh. You're proof of it."

Erik stares at her for a second before looking at Leo. "Are you in or not?"

"No thank you..Let me say it again. It's to contact spirits and other stuff that I'm not going to mess with." Leo guides his camera to the board. "As my teacher always said 'It's the Devil's work!'"

Erik looks into the camera. "I say booty. That is nonsense."

"I'm going to visit Octavia to see how she's doing. Leo wanna come?" Logan asks.

Leo says, "Yeah sure. Let's go."

Both boys walk out of the training area and into the hallway. They turn to the left of the hall and into the infirmary.

Octavia was laying down on a gurney. A few other students we're on gurneys as well.

Octavia had an ice pad over her forehead. Logan walks over to Octavia. "Hey sis. How are you feeling?"

"A little better. The nurse said it was a virus, but I should be better—" Octavia coughs loudly before continuing. "In a few days."

Leo takes his phone and slowly paces around the room. "It's eleven o' eight. Many students are still very sick."

Octavia looks at Logan, "What is Leo doing?"

"Just making a video diary," Logan says just to tick off Leo.

"No . . . Yes."

Octavia laughs, but quickly starts to cough loudly. Logan hands Octavia a glass of water that as sitting on top of the drawer. Octavia takes a drink and her coughs die down.

"Thanks Logan," she says.

"Are the rest okay?" Logan asks Octava, except she didn't answer the question because the intervened.

"Don't worry," she said. "They're fine."

Logan nods, but is still iffy about their condition. Logan looks at Leo, "We should get back before any of the teach-"

"Busted," Chase says.

Logan shuts his eyes and says, "too late."

"Chase," Leo says in a convincing tone. "We were seeing how some students felt, nothing else."

Chase crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, then what are you doing with your phone?"

"Making a diary!" One of the male soldiers mocked.

Chase scoffs and points out the door, "Get to class."

 **Lunch**

Logan looks at his tray. He didn't dare to touch the food, especially with head of security, Terry Perry, who would always stick her hands in the food. She occasionally stole other students lunches, even the mentors. Savage.

"What are you thinking about?" Erik asks as he sits across from Logan.

Logan shakes his head, "Should we really be eating this?"

"It's not like they serve fake food that doesn't pass inspection," Erik comments.

"No! I'm talking about Perry," Logan says as he points behind Erik. Perry was sticking one finger in each tray full of food at the stand to see if it met 'her standards'.

Erik's face scrunches up and he moves the tray away. "I say go for it and don't eat."

Logan and also puts his tray to the center of the table. Leo and Adaline get there a few seconds later with different food.

"Where do you two get that?" Logan asks.

"Don't worry," Leo says. "I took some food that my mom made so we wouldn't have to eat 'finger-dipped' food."

Leo give Erik and Logan sandwiches that were wrapped in tin foil. Erik unwrapped the sandwich and takes a bite out of it. "Leo . . . You are a lifesaver. Seriously, you don't where that woman's been."

Leo shivers, "Sadly, I do know."

"Ew," Leo's friends say. It was information they didn't need to know.

Logan quickly changes the topic and asks, "Are you two seriously going to play with that thing?"

"What thing? The board? Of course we are! They don't call it a board game for a reason." Adaline takes a bite at her sandwich.

Leo shakes his head, "It's not a game!"

Erik rolls his eyes. He and Adaline had the same logic, "Board game."

"Okay, fine! Where do you plan to play with this board game?" Leo asks. He takes out his phone and starts taping a footage of their answers.

Erik shrugs, "The abandoned island that's not too far from here. A few others are coming, too."

"Like who?" Leo asks.

"Jacob, Zoé, and Sosthenes," Erik says.

Leo crumbles the tin foil of his sandwich in his hand and leaves it in front of him. "Well, when you see a ghost or anything, don't scream or call anyone for help. You earned it."

"Chill out. Plus, we'll be fine. I'll prove to you it's just a game."

The bell rung and their conversation ended there. Logan and Leo knew they were going to tell someone else about this and someone who actually cares.

* * *

 ***PFFFF* That's the sound my brain did when I wrote this. Y'all are probably thinking, "Why would they do that!?" If you don't know what a Ouija board is, I advise you TO NOT, NOT, NOT use one. Don't mess around with things you don't know. If you do know what it is, good for you, so you get what I mean :) Again. Do NOT use one!**

 **I have rested my case.**


End file.
